


К их услугам (At Their Service)

by alisachechnova



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom!Mary, Dom!Sherlock, Multi, PWP, Sub!John, Threesome - F/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisachechnova/pseuds/alisachechnova
Summary: Мэри и Шерлок вдвоем доминируют над Джоном, и Мэри убеждает Джона позволить Шерлоку трахнуть его.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Mary Morstan/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	К их услугам (At Their Service)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At Their Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857863) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено

Синяя веревка была элегантным решением. Другие позы, которые они пробовали, оказывали слишком сильное давление на больное плечо Джона. Эта, однако, обеспечила сочетание красоты и практичности. Мэри была той, кто предложил это. Шерлок был тем, кто разработал уникальное плетение.

Синяя веревка перетягивала грудь Джона в сложном ромбовидном узоре, который повторялся по всей длине его рук. Независимо от того, как сильно он мог сопротивляться, его руки крепко удерживались на месте, почти не напрягая его плечо. Лучшая часть, подумал Шерлок, это множество мест, за которые можно ухватиться, чтобы управлять доктором. Мэри могла согласиться.

Грудь Джона вздымалась, пока он пытался восстановить дыхание. Его любовники использовали его так сильно и все еще продолжали мучить его. Шерлок умело использовал свои элегантные руки чтобы неоднократно довести Джона до оргазма, пока доктор доставлял удовольствие своей жене своим умелым ртом. Джон мог измерять время только количеством оргазмов Мэри. Она достигла только трех, прежде чем его челюсть затекла. К сожалению, она хотела получить четыре.

Между его Домами* состоялась долгая дискуссия о подходящем наказании. В конце концов, Шерлок нанес пять ударов относительно прощающей розгой. Это было ужасно больно. Когда детектив закончил, Мэри нанесла десять ударов рукой по образовавшимся рубцам. Задница Джона дергалась под ее руками к тому моменту, когда она закончила. Это было признано неприемлемым.

В этот момент он сходил с ума. Давление зажимов для сосков сводило его с ума, как и его болезненная эрекция. От мысли о дальнейшем наказании вместо освобождения у него в действительности выступали слезы на глазах. Мэри была первой, кто это заметил.

Она наклонилась чтобы вытереть слезы с лица Джона. 

– О, Шерлок, дорогой. Наш Джон плачет. Помоги мне перевернуть его. 

Вместе они перевернули доктора на спину, и ткань простыней начала раздражать его ноющую задницу.

– Он был таким плохим мальчиком сегодня, – Мэри подняла голову чтобы встретиться взглядом с Шерлоком. – Что нам с ним делать, дорогой?

Шерлок злобно улыбнулся:  
– Разве тебе не пора поесть, Мэри? Мы могли бы оставить Джона здесь, взять индийскую еду и поговорить о том как улучшить поведение нашего Джона. 

Пока детектив говорил, он водил своим элегантным пальцем по длине пульсирующего члена Джона. Он не мог ничего с собой поделать, Джон тихо застонал:  
– Пожалуйста, нет.

Мэри посмеялась над реакцией мужа:  
– О, не ободряй его, дорогой. Но у меня есть идея. 

Джону не нравилось выражение ее лица. Она наклонилась ближе, чтобы дышать прямо на шею мужа.

– Мы можем оставить тебя здесь и не трогать несколько часов или…, – она поцеловала его в шею. – Ты можешь сделать мне подарок. Что-то, чего я очень сильно хочу.

Дыхание Джона снова стало учащенным от ожидания. Он понятия не имел что она спросит. Мэри подтолкнула его настолько далеко за грань того, что он когда-либо мечтал принять, что не мог представить себе ничего нового, но он знал, что у нее хорошее воображение, и это вызвало всплеск страха и возбуждения внутри него.

– Хочешь узнать чего я хочу, любимый? – ее голос стал слишком угрожающим.

Джон кивнул и сказал:  
– Да, мэм.

Шерлок с любопытством ждал, чтобы узнать что скажет Мэри. Когда она произнесла это, зрачки детектива расширились от желания. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты позволил Шерлоку трахнуть тебя, мой великолепный мужчина.

Глаза Джона расширились, и у него перехватило дыхание. На мгновение его разум перестал работать. Когда он снова включился, его разум колебался между двумя мыслями:  
1) страдать в одиночестве, нетронутым, без освобождения  
или  
2) позволить Шерлоку его трахнуть.  
Боже. Он знал, что это произойдет в какой-то момент, но он не ожидал этого так скоро. Джон думал, что у него есть месяцы, прежде чем он должен будет принять это решение. Он не думал, что готов к этому, но его член был так сильно напряжен. Ему было просто необходимо облегчение и побыстрее. Он громко застонал, затем посмотрел в глаза Мэри и произнес:  
– Да.

Мэри рассмеялась:  
– Тебе нужно разговаривать не со мной, любимый. Ты должен попросить вежливо. И человек, которого ты должен просить, это Шерлок, – на этот раз она поцеловала его в губы. – И лучше тебе постараться, любимый.

Джон нервно перевел взгляд на лицо детектива и спросил:  
– Пожалуйста, Шерлок, пожалуйста, трахни меня. 

Брюнет просто смотрел на него, поэтому доктор стал умолять сильнее:  
– О Боже, пожалуйста, Шерлок. Мне нужно чтобы ты трахнул меня. Если ты это не сделаешь, я не смогу это выдержать. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Трахни. Меня. Шерлок.

Теперь детектив широко улыбался. 

– О, Джон. Я, безусловно, трахну тебя. Мне только в радость.

Мэри подошла к кровати и села, скрестив ноги. Шерлок развернул Джона так, что его шея покоилась на ее скрещенных лодыжках. 

– Не смотри на меня, любимый. Я хочу, чтобы ты все время следил за Шерлоком. 

Мэри гладила лоб мужа руками пока говорила.

Шерлок пересекся взглядом с Джоном, когда устроился между ног доктора и раздвинул их шире. Не нарушая зрительного контакта, он схватил тюбик смазки, который Мэри подбросила ему. Детектив не мог не обратить внимания на расширенные глаза Джона и затрудненное дыхание. Прежде чем проникнуть в него, он позаботится о том, чтобы доктор расслабился, ведь Шерлок хотел, чтобы для Джона это стало приятным опытом.

Используя свои изящные руки, детектив начал массировать ягодицы доктора. Они были напряжены, но медленно расслаблялись благодаря Шерлоку. Работая одной рукой, детектив открутил крышку тюбика смазки и выдавил щедрое количество на руку. Все еще массируя задницу Джона, он осторожно нащупал вход. Весь прогресс, достигнутый Шерлоком в расслаблении этого мужчины, был мгновенно обнулен. 

– Расслабься, Джон. Я позабочусь о тебе.

Мышцы немного расслабились, но этого было недостаточно.

Со своей стороны, Мэри продолжала гладить Джона по лбу и внимательно смотрела на его лицо.

Положив левую руку на живот Джона, Шерлок продолжал осторожно кружить вокруг дырочки. Он использовал бесконечное терпение, дожидаясь, пока мышцы Джона не расслабятся, и надавил пальцем. Джон издал небольшой вздох. Хотя это был всего лишь кончик его пальца, Шерлок сделал паузу, чтобы Джон мог привыкнуть к ощущениям. Довольно скоро детектив начал совершать ровные толкающие движения пальцем. Бедра доктора слегка приподнялись, в то время как ощущение легкого растяжения и жжения вызвали удивительный трепет.

– Тише, любимый, – прошептала Мэри на ухо Джону, пока успокаивала его плечи руками. Она считала его реакцию очаровательной.

Взгляд между двумя мужчинами стал горячим, пока Шерлок трахал Джона одним пальцем. Видя эффект, который он производил, детектив добавил второй палец к первому и еще сильнее растянул вход доктора. Синие глаза Джона, казалось, стали ярче, и он издал стон. Детектив двинул пальцами глубже и обнаружил этот комочек нервов, слегка поглаживая его. По всему телу Джона прошел спазм. 

– Блять, Шерлок. Просто блять! 

Детектив ухмыльнулся в ответ на реакцию доктора. На мгновение Шерлок поднял взгляд и увидел улыбку на лице Мэри, но быстро направил взгляд обратно на Джона.

Шерлок добавил третий палец и продолжил свои методические толчки в тело Джона. Этот мужчина сходил с ума. За этим было удивительно наблюдать и детектив хотел продлить это, просто чтобы смотреть на игру эмоций на лице Джона. Наконец, ожидание стало слишком долгим, и Шерлок убрал пальцы. Джон издал вздох от ощущения пустоты, и Мэри слегка рассмеялась.

Неспособные больше ждать, Шерлок смазал свой член смазкой, пристроился к дырочке Джона и скользнул во внутрь. Он почувствовал, как доктор вздрогнул под ним, когда детектив наслаждался игрой мышц, сжимающих его член. Звуки, которые издавал Джон, побудили Шерлока к действиям, и он начал толкаться глубоко в доктора.

Джон потерялся в ощущениях, которые чувствовал во всем теле. Шерлок задевал его простату каждым толчком и доводил доктора до полного безумия, в то время как его нервы горели огнем. Джон смутно осознавал, что Мэри твердо держит его голову, пока он умолял о большем, об освобождении. Он не понимал что ему нужно. Наконец, Джон почувствовал, как длинные пальцы обхватили его член, и после нескольких размашистых движений его тело преодолело грань.

Сперма Шерлока наполнила Джона, когда доктор в экстазе произнес имя детектива. Это был союз дрожащей плоти в оргазмическом освобождении. Их взгляды были прикованы друг к другу на протяжении всего ошеломляющего процесса и после него. После того как они испытали оргазм, Шерлок позволил себе упасть на кровать рядом с Джоном.

Единственные слова, которые были услышаны, - были слова Марии. 

– За этим было чертовски удивительно наблюдать, – она покачала головой. – Мои мальчики. 

Она подтянула Джона в сидячее положение. Как только это было сделано, Мэри потянула за конец синей веревки, и обвязка его тела развязалась, наконец освободив Джона, чтобы он мог двигаться.

Джон был будто под кайфом. 

– Господи. Это было невероятно. 

Он задумался, почему они ждали так долго.

– Подвиньтесь, парни, – попросила Мэри, поворачиваясь к своему мужу. 

Все трое легли вместе, Джон лежал между ними, Шерлок сзади, Мэри впереди.

**Author's Note:**

> * – кратко от “доминант”


End file.
